


A Blind Surprise

by victoria, WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria/pseuds/victoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting lawyers for your cousin who supposedly murdered someone isn't exactly how you wanted to spend your weekend. After talking with them and liking them, you decide to hang around and it completely changes your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Your Lawyers

It was a late night when you got the call from a police station in Hell's Kitchen. You listened as your crying cousin, Karen, tried to explain how she was wrongfully arrested and that she didn't kill anyone. "Karen, you need to slow down," you said as you tried to hear her, as you listened you looked for your car keys to try and go get her out of the jail. She told you the jail and then had to hang up. Karen could not even kill spiders, let alone a person. Driving into the city was one of your least favorite things to do, but you knew Karen had no one else to call. You pulled up the building and asked where your cousin was, a man led you to the room where you would be able to see her and you ran into two well dressed men. One you could immediately tell was blind due to his white cane and extremely dark red glasses. Both men had broad shoulders, were about the same height, but had extremely different facial features. The blind man had dark hair, dark eyebrows and probably hasn't shaved. The other man had lighter, longer dirty blond hair and extremely light eyebrows, but he bright eyes. 

"Are you more police or are you Karen's lawyers?" You asked as you approached them.  
"We're her lawyers," said the man with the darker hair, "I'm Matt, Matt Murdock, and this is my associate Foggy Nelson." Foggy held out his hand and you shook it and listened as he explained what would happen with Karen. He gave you the address to your firm, you told them you would come by the next morning. 

They wouldn't let you in to see Karen, but seeing her through the window, made you feel a little better. You waved to her and she gave you a sad smile. You left the building and decided to go to a hotel in the city. You had tried to go to Karen's apartment but they wouldn't let you in, the police were still using it as evidence. The hotel you stayed at was a few blocks from police building and you finally settled down in bed. You had to go see those lawyers tomorrow and talk about what would happen to Karen and you found yourself thinking of how nice they had seemed, nicer than any lawyers you had met before. They were ready to answer any questions and you were certain they would going to tell you the truth, no matter how horrible it could have sounded. Before any other thoughts came to your mind, you fell asleep.


	2. Finding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the firm to find answers about whether Karen would be proven innocent and wind up with two new friends and better news than you expected.

You woke up early the next morning, showered and put your hair up and got ready to go to the firm. When you arrived at the address Foggy had given you just hours ago and you knocked on the door. Foggy opened the door and greeted you with a smile, "Hey (Y/N), good to see you again, come in." You walked into the room, it wasn't big, it only appeared that way only because there was nothing in it. 

"You guys aren't that popular are you?" You questioned jokingly, as you walked further into the room to see Matt getting up out of his desk to come in the room to talk with you. "(Y/N) there is something you should know about Karen before we get into anything else." Matt said, "she was almost killed in the cell she was held in. We went there the next morning and got her released. We took her to the firm and talked more to her about what happened, why they tried to kill her and who may have had reason to frame her." Matt said slowly and then explained further the details of her case. He said she wasn't being charged and you felt relieved, she was going to be okay. He then explained how panicked she was, how she was so scared that they would be hurt because of her, if she ever told them anything. He told you that he took Karen to his apartment to make her feel more protected. "She also agreed to work here, theres obviously another spot, if you want one (Y/N)." Foggy added, maybe to lighten the mood, maybe not, but it worked. You laughed, and Foggy gave you a tissue to wipe your eyes. You hadn't realized you had started crying, but you were glad they didn't make a huge deal out of it. 

"I'm going to have to turn down the job, I already have one, and I switched my position to one of the shops here in Hell's Kitchen, this way I can stay and help Karen, I'll visit whenever I can, but thank you for the offer. " You said. "Really? What do you do?" Matt asked curiously. "I run a bakery, it grew pretty big and now I have a few bakeries around the city. "Well now I know who where I'm going whenever I need something delicious" Foggy said and it made you smile. Your smile faded once you realized something was missing, "where is Karen, I want to talk to her." 

"She went out to get some foo-" Right as Matt had been talking, Karen walked in, bags of food in her hands and nearly dropped them when she saw you. "(Y/N)! You're here! You came!" Karen exclaimed all excited to finally see you after about two years. Karen had looked so different from last night, the color was back in her face and she looked as though she had a good night sleep. The last time you saw her seemed so long ago, you had just began your business and were constantly busy. You had clients to take care of, people to interview to hire, and a new store to improve, your life at that point had moved and changed so quickly you barley had any free time, and unfortunately, it took a toll on the relationship you and Karen had built. You walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Of course I came, I told you to call if you ever needed anything," you said as you pulled away from the embrace. "Are you alright? Matt told me everything that happened." For a moment, she looked shocked, and it took her a moment to answer you. 

"I'm getting better, it wasn't exactly a fun experience, but I'm doing better, these guys have been very helpful. Are you going to stay?" Karen sounded so young asking that question, it reminded you of the time when you guys were kids and Karen wanted you to stay over so badly. Karen had always like to be around you as a kid, even though you were only two years older, she loved to see you, she loved when you would play games with her and she loved when you made up stories to tell. She also asked you to stay with her during thunderstorms, during the days where you lost your power and it was too dark for her to see, and during the days where she just didn't want to be alone. You knew Karen needed you now, the same way she needed you all those years ago. 

"Of course I'm going to stay Karen, and if it isn't too much trouble, could I stay with you?" You asked and Karen smiled so big and agreed to let you stay with her. you then explained the situation with your job and it made her even happier to know you wouldn't be traveling too far to get to work. 

"Alright, now that, everything is settled, I say we should go out for drinks." Foggy stated happily, you all agreed. Before going out, you helped Karen organize some files and unpack more boxes while Matt and Foggy did other work and before you all knew it, you were leaving the firm and heading out to a bar called Josie's. Foggy led you all over to a table and you assumed Karen would sit next to you, but Matt sat down first. You didn't mind, you liked Matt. He was very kind to you and to Karen, and he has something about him that makes him intriguing to you, but you couldn't place what it was. You all talked about random things, your jobs, your hobbies, and Foggy kept telling bad jokes that made Karen laugh all night long. After a while, you felt yourself start to get dizzy and you tell them you were going back to the hotel for one more night before you moved in with Karen. Matt got up with you and told you he was walking you back, or taking a cab with you, he insisted you didn't go alone. It was that moment that made you respect Matt and it made you want to keep the friendship going, or maybe it would turn to something more than friends. That was the last thought you had before blacking out in the cab, you slightly remember the walk to the hotel, the elevator ride, leaning on Matt the whole time, the way his strong arms held you up against him and the way he made sure you got to your room. You couldn't remember if Matt stayed with you, if he left after he knew you were in your room, and this led you to be panicked the next morning after finding yourself waking up alone in bed, but wearing the shirt he had on last night.


	3. Thoughts of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of your night out come back to you as chaos starts to spread through Hell's Kitchen

You sat up in bed, rubbing your eyes and letting the events of last night slowly come back to you. You remembered Matt bringing you to your room, you were leaning on him the whole time. You liked how his strong arms felt holding you up, you remembered he smelled like alcohol and cologne and then you remembered you asked him to come in with you. "Com-come on Matt, stay here, I bet you could use a night off..." Your words were slurred and your vision was blurry, and all you could think about was Matt laughing at that statement. "(Y/N), I think it's best I don't do that, but I'm going to make sure you don't fall." He walked you to the bed and sat you down. He took a water bottle out of the fridge in your room and put it on the nightstand next to your bed. "Matt, what if I spill the water on myself?" You remember asking this is a very ridiculous tone, but Matt laughed at it anyway. "(Y/N), is this your way of trying to get me to stay?" You snapped out of you thoughts when your phone rang, it was Karen. 

"Hey, (Y/N) you coming by the firm today?" Karen sounded so awake, she probably stopped drinking last night. "Yeah, but later on in the day, I have to go to my job today." You replied, your voice sounded very tired, a if you had slept for days and had just woken up. You hung up the phone and went to shower before going to your bakery. The day went by extremely quickly, you had numerous new clients, which was the best news of your week, and before you knew it, it was time for you to leave. The orders were being filled, and you had everything laid out for the next day, and your workers could handle the bakery for the rest of the day. You glanced at the clock, 2:30, you left the bakery and grabbed a cab and headed over to the firm. You sat in the cab, desperately trying to remember how you winded up wearing Matt's shirt last night, you wondered why he didn't stay the night, and why you had asked him to in the first place. It wasn't as if Matt was unattractive, Matt wasn't bad looking at all, he had strong arms, he had a strong jawline, and very dark eyes. His voice was deep and walked with a confident stride. He kept mostly to himself, but when he spoke his mind, everything he said was right. He was extremely smart, was very quick witted and you knew when he told you he took Karen in, he had a big heart. You found yourself thinking more and more about him, you could feel yourself wanting to be with him more. Before any other thoughts could enter your mind, you pulled up to the firm.

You walked upstairs and soon found their door with a paper sign that read "Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law" You walked in and saw Karen emptying more boxes, and MAtt and foggy were both in their rooms reading papers, doing whatever other work they had. You greeted Karen with a hug and said hello to Foggy and Matt through the doorways before walking back out to talk to Karen. "Did you make it home safe last night Karen?" You could hear how motherly that sounded, and you laughed a little. "Yes (Y/N), I did, Foggy took me home...what about you and Matt? Did anything good happen last night?" She smirked as she asked and you went red in the face. "Karen! I don't....I don't remember actually, I have to ask Matt." The shock on her face was priceless and you wish you had a camera. "I somehow woke up in his shirt too..." You whispered to her and she laughed. It was then that Matt came out of his room and asked how you were feeling. "Better actually, how are you?" You responded, your cheeks turning red and it was the only time you were grateful Matt couldn't see you. Not many people had seen you drunk, and for someone who barley knows you, it was extremely embarrassing to think about it now. Matt had said he was fine, but you could see little cuts on his face, you wondered if he fell and just didn't want any of you to worry. "Hey, Matt.." you said as you walked into his room, "last night, did..did anything happen?" You knew you sounded worried, your voice was always shook when asking people this question, they could tell you lies about what you did, or tell you the truth and you could hate what you've done. "No, you had asked me a few times if I wanted to stay, but you were very drunk and I told you I had to leave. I know you woke up in my shirt, I had given it to you because you did spill that water on yourself. I will admit, you put up a fight with the cap, and after successfully opening it, it spilled all over your shirt, so I gave you mine; and before you ask, I did not go home with just my coat, I was wearing a shirt underneath." He laughed at that last part and you felt yourself relax. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. A taller man with dark hair and glasses came in. Matt got up and you could see Foggy walking out of the room he had been in. Foggy and Matt agreed to hear what he had to say, and as Matt got up, his hand brushed over yours before walking into the room to speak with whoever this man was. Karen sat in too, but it wasn't long before she walked out angrily and upset. She wouldn't talk to you about it, she had seemed a little preoccupied. Matt and Foggy came back out talking about a new case as they walked the man out, there was something about him that seemed odd to you. He gave you a bad feeling, and you always trusted those. You turned your attention back to Karen and told her that by the end of week, you would be moving in with her and her mood lifted. 

It was getting late and the events of the day were slowly taking their toll on you. You could feel yourself becoming more and more tired and you decided to go home. You said goodbye to Matt and Foggy and Karen walked you out and made sure you got a cab. What you didn't realize until it was too late was that you were being kidnapped. The cab driver started speaking Russian to someone on the phone and he slowed down just enough for a man to jump into the car, but you weren't fast enough. You were locked in and the man who had jumped in the cab crawled into the back, you tried your best to fight him off, but he covered your mouth with a cloth and you passed out instantly. 

You woke up in what had to be a shipping crate, surrounded by scared girls of all different ages, there was barley any light and as you tried to speak, they shushed you. They were all shaking with fear. You smelled saltwater which only meant you were by the ocean. Your head was in so much pain and out of nowhere it all became so loud. guns were being fired, people were yelling and the girls you were with were all screaming. It was so loud, your head was spinning you almost passed out again, but then it got quiet. Someone was opening the door to the shipping crate you and all these other girls were trapped in. You could tell it was a man. He had on a black mask, his clothes were torn and you could see blotches of red. He yelled something, you assumed it was for all of you to leave, but you couldn't. You were still under the effects of the drugs, you could barley stand, or see. You felt him come closer to you and pull you up, he was talking, but you couldn't make out his words. He felt and sounded so familiar, you felt as if you knew him but you had never seen him in your life. You heard stories of a man in a black mask but you assumed they were rumors. After what seemed like ages, your mind became focused once again. You were walking down alleyways, hiding behind dumpsters and any other place where there was hardly any light, all to hide the masked man. His arms were so strong, his grip was so familiar but you couldn't place it. You realized you were right across the street from your hotel building, but you didn't remember telling him. He stood in the alleyway and gently let you go, making sure you could stand before he said, "Go, you'll be safe, and I promise this won't ever happen to you again." You stood there shocked for a moment but grabbed his wrist. "Why do you seem familiar to me? I know you" you said with a confident tone. "You don't" he replied simply, and then took off. You knew him. You went into the hotel and finally settled in bed, thinking about who he was, you knew his voice, you knew the way he held you, the way he carried you and the way he stood, you knew him. You drifted off into a deep sleep, but you were positive you knew this man and you weren't going to give up so easily about finding out who it was.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since your encounter with the man in the mask and you were still convinced you knew who it was. While that was going on, Hell's Kitchen was going up in flames, bombs had gone off, police were killed and man named Fisk appeared as a savior, but you, Karen, Foggy and Matt had other ideas as to what he might be

A few weeks had passed since you first moved into the city full time. Your business had taken off in Hell's Kitchen and your relationships improved as well. You moved in with Karen and were as close as you were as kids, and you also got very close with Foggy and Matt. You had developed a crush on Matt after getting to know him quite well, and you had been hoping he would feel the same about you. It was hard to tell if he did feel the same way because some things that he had said to you, he also said to Karen. You know he had liked listening to her voice, but he also told you that one night when you had been over at his apartment and you were just telling him stories about you and Karen from when you both were much younger. He often told you both how great you looked, even though he never knew what either of you really looked like. You enjoyed his compliments either way. You and foggy had also developed quite the friendship, you played harmless pranks on Matt and Karen. Foggy's favorite prank was to move everything they used slightly to the left and see how long it took them to notice. Usually, it took Matt a total of five minutes, you and Foggy believed it was because he was blind and so accustomed to the way things were, even small differences were huge to him. Karen usually never noticed until she would reach for something at the end of her desk, only to find she's reaching too far. It was your favorite thing to do with Foggy, other than trying out new food places. Most of the time you all went as a group, Karen always sat next to Foggy, leaving you to sit next to Matt, which you did not mind at all. Other times that Matt and Karen couldn't go with you guys, you and Foggy would order in and you would help in any way around the firm that you could. 

 

Those fun nights with Foggy, those nights out with spent with Matt, just talking things over, and any other day with Karen had become some of the most important days to you. They became the most important people in your life, and you hoped to never lose them. Then the bombs went off. One by one, buildings across town had begun to be bombed, it was horrible, so many people had been injured, every road was closed and you couldn't get in touch with Karen, Foggy or Matt. Your three best friends could be dead and it was the worst thought you could ever have. Foggy and Karen had been helping out a client, a sweet older Spanish woman, Mrs. Cardenas, who lived in a horrible apartment building by trying to fix what they could. The last you had heard from Karen, the sink had been fixed and foggy was going to call someone he knew about the walls. Then a little later, she sent you a text saying how Mrs. Cardenas had made them dinner and she referred to it as a date. You knew Karen had liked Foggy, she talked about him a lot, she was always laughing at his jokes, even the stupid ones, and she was always asking if he needed something. You finally got back to the apartment you and Karen shared and then tried to call her. No answer. You tried again and again but eventually stopped, her phone was ringing, which meant it wasn't dead or broken, and that helped you believe that maybe she's okay. You feel asleep for a few hours and woke up to your phone ringing, it was Karen. You felt relief wash over you. She told you about what had happened, how Foggy was also injured and you came to the hospital right away. Foggy was in a bed and patched up when you got there, but he still seemed worried, then it hit you, Matt wasn't here. They couldn't get a hold of him at all, but you had other ideas of where he might be. Then foggy turned up the tv, and there he was. The man in the mask was fighting cops, and it looked as though he was about to kill them. You couldn't believe what you were seeing, Matt would never do that. Matt saved you and he even saved Karen. Then you realized what was happening. Fisk had so much power of the news and media he was probably giving Matt this bad name. 

Fisk had come out of nowhere. His name was never whispered before and then he came out of the shadows, he promised to fix the city and all its problems. None of you had believed him. Matt had major doubts about this man, and you figured it was because he was fighting him or the people who worked for him at least. Karen was working with a man named Ben Urich, who was a reporter and she was slowly finding the truth about Fisk, but it wasn't enough to make a news story. Karen would also never believe anything the papers had to say about the man in the mask and neither did you. If he hadn't saved the both of you, maybe you would have, maybe thats why Foggy did. Foggy had seemed unsure of what to think, Fisk seemed as if he had the right idea, but then Matt and Karen had valid points about why he wasn't to be trusted.   
"This has to be a misunderstanding, the man in the mask would never do this.." Karen said slowly, Foggy disagreed with her but you had stopped listening at that point. You had heard it all before, the arguments about whether he was fighting against Fisk or just fighting for the people. You looked back at the tv, seeing more images of the man in the mask fighting and you wondered how Matt had kept this secret so well. 

 

Secrets are a dangerous thing you thought to yourself. They can either protect you or destroy you. You knew how dangerous the secret was, and now you were certain about Matt being the man in the mask. It took a while for you to figure it out, slowly putting pieces together, slowly coming to the realization the man in the mask, who they now called the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen," was Matt. Matt Murdock had to be the man in the mask. Seeing photos of the masked man in the paper and then comparing them to Matt had led you to believe they were the same. Then it happened, two words, two small insignificant words made you fully realize it was Matt. It was such a simple reply that you hadn't thought twice about it, in fact you were hardly listening. Thinking it over again later that day, the way he said it was the exact same way the man in the mask had. 

 

"(Y/N), how come you never bring by free cupcakes, cakes or brownies?" Foggy said, he was always saying how he wanted to try your food, but never had time. "if i have extra tomorrow I'll bring them by." "Promise?" Foggy smiled, "I promise, Fog, I will. Matt, Karen, do you want anything, I'll see if we can make some extra." Kaaren thought for a moment before saying she would eat anything you brought, and Matt had asked about red velvet cake. He had jokingly said sometimes it was hard to find since not many bakeries around their area made it, but when you said you did, he said "You don't" in a jokingly kind of way, but it was then that you realized it was Matt. It had shocked you and considering he was blind, you had absolutely no idea how he was doing it. 

 

It took everything you had to confront Matt. On the day you were going to ask him, he wasn't at the firm, neither was Foggy, and Karen was getting ready to leave. Karen had said she was going to see Matt, apparently he had been in a car accident. You went with her and he was covered in bruises, little cuts and you could only imagine what the other parts of his body looked like. Karen was talking to Matt, and then she got a call, she had to leave. She gave him the ballon you had both picked out together and kissed him on the cheek. then it was just you and Matt. You knew you had to tell him. "Matt....you weren't a car accident were you?" He was silent, his head was facing toward the floor. "Matt, I think I know who you are." You whispered, you were so nervous, to say it, and then he answered you. "I am the man in the mask. How did you figure it out?" You sat silently for a moment, "your voice Matt, I recognized it. Matt you could be killed! You're all bruised and I'm positive you have worse injuries, and I still can't figure out how you're doing this. Are you really blind?" He sighed, then he told you about how his accident happened, how those chemicals can make him "see" but he is really blind, he can't see details, he can only see the outlines of them. He also had said he wanted to keep you guys safe and how knowing his secret would cause you all to be hurt. He told you about a woman named Claire, she patched him up after his fights, but he told you she was taken one night, and she was almost tortured, and he couldn't risk anyone else. "Matt I understand that you wanted to protect us, but we're all so involved in so many different ways. If Fisk were to find out about anything we were doing, he would get us. He would kill us, and you know it." You said, you were shaking, and Matt was crying. You couldn't look at him, all you had wanted to do was hug him, but you knew you shouldn't. You told him you had to leave and walked out quickly. 

You hadn't been back to the firm for days, mainly because your business was incredibly busy. You really couldn't think about going back there, you didn't know if anyone else knew Matt's secret, so you kept to yourself. It hurt to be away from Foggy and Matt, but it became harder to see them. You thought about going back, or inviting them to come to the apartment, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You were so unsure of what to do, you couldn't really look at Matt without seeing the mask, all those bruises, it was hard to think he did that almost every night, it was hard to think about. You still wanted to be with him, and you were still unsure about what he felt for you, until Karen came in one night and the only thing she said to you was, "Matt misses you."


	5. Things We Never Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things you and Matt have wanted to say, but never had the proper moment

Karen said nothing as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door loudly, you assumed she had a bad night. Her words kept you up that night, thinking about MAtt missing you. You wondered what he had missed, maybe it was your voice, or maybe it was how you would always sit close to him, or how you liked to fix stray pieces of his hair. Then you thought about what he told you, how powerful his senses are. Maybe he missed the way your hair had smelled, maybe he missed your perfume, or maybe he just missed you. You had to know, which meant you had to go back to the firm. It had been a week since you had been there. You thought about all the things you had missed about Matt. You missed his jokes, the way he always turned his head while he listened to you talk and the way he always asked if you were doing okay. He asked about your bakery and generally seemed interested in what you had to say, he asked you to show him how to bake certain things and often invited you over to help him cook them. Those nights were your favorite. Matt knew how to cook so well and even showed you a few new tricks. You taught him easier ways to bake anything he wanted. There were nights with the whole group that you loved as well, but you began to notice how Matt started to stay near you, how he was always sitting with you. Remembering those nights made you miss Matt and Foggy a lot more than you thought you did. You saw Karen everyday and occasionally talked to Foggy during the week, he even came in one day just to see you. He didn't seem like his happy self, and when you asked what was wrong he only mumbled something about Matt. Maybe Foggy knew Matt's secret too, but you could never ask him, you would have to ask Matt about that. You drifted off to sleep with knots in your stomach about seeing Matt again. You thought over and over about what he would say to you, maybe he wanted to be with you, maybe he wants to know when you would accept the fact that he's the man in the mask. You finally drifted to sleep after two hours of tossing and turning, and over thinking. 

You woke up early the next morning, showered and prepared yourself for what Matt could possibly tell you. You took a day off from your job and went to the firm with Karen. Foggy arrived first, said good morning to the both of you and went to his room to work. Matt came in later, you could tell he was shocked that you were there. He walked over and gave you a tight hug, and told you that you guys could talk later. That made your stomach turn even more. You kept yourself busy with sharing the work Karen was doing. Neither of you had said a word, you tried talking to her, but she just wouldn't speak. It made you worry. She had lost a lot of sleep, was constantly obsessing over finding out the truth about Fisk and wanting it to be seen, and recently, she had been making decisions without really considering the consequences. You were going to have to talk to her eventually about it, but before you cold bring it up to her, Foggy came out of his office and asked Karen if she wanted to get dinner with him. She happily agreed and they left quickly, leaving only you and Matt in the office. You slowly got up from where you had been sitting and walked into his room, you didn't bother telling him that Foggy and Karen had gone out, he already knew. 

"You wanted to talk..." You said shyly. You could feel your heart beat faster and you hated to think that Matt knew that. He said nothing at first and you assumed it was because he heard your heart start to beat faster. "Yeah, I really missed you (Y/N)" Matt said "I missed you a lot.." You said nothing, then he continued. "I missed the way you would read me the case files, I missed hearing your voice, I missed going out with you and sitting maybe a little too close to you by "accident", I missed hearing your laugh. I missed the way your hand would brush over mine and I missed when you would hand me something and our hands would stay together for a moment too long. I loved those nights where you came by, and just sat and listened to records with me, I miss cooking with you. Everything we did together, I never realized how much I actually appreciated them, until they stopped happening." He sounded so happy talking about all these things, but his smile faded once he realized you hadn't been doing all those things with him, even though it was only a week. Then he stood up, and grabbed your hands, "And I missed how soft your hands felt against mine. I also don't think you know how long I've waited to say all that...." You looked up at him, and took your hands out of his and slowly grabbed the glasses off his face, and set them down on the desk. "I missed your eyes Matty." He smiled, he loved that nickname. He took his hands and put them around your waist, and you put your arms around his neck. "You know.." He whispered, leaning in closer to you, "I never got to ask you a very important question..." You could feel your heart begin to race. "What question might that be Matt?" He shut his eyes, "Would you like to be my girlfriend (Y/N)?" You nodded and quietly whispered yes. You had waited to hear that question for so long, you knew him very well and it felt so easy to be with him. You felt happy with him, and you knew he felt the same toward you. "Matt you have to promise me something..." You said quietly, "if you really have to fight, promise me I'll see you before you go." You really didn't want him to fight at all, but you knew he would never stop, he was doing the city some good, even if it wasn't the best way to do it. "(Y/N), I'll come by every night, I promise."


	6. Promises Worth Making

"(Y/N), (Y/N), wake up..." You woke up to see nothing but the dark, you held your hand out and felt someone grab it. You first instinct was to scream for help, but then you heard who was talking. "(Y/N) relax, it's me, it's Matt. I'm about to go and try and stop Fisk." He whispered, not wanting to wake Karen in the next room. "Matty, please be careful, I want you to be alive.." You whispered back tiredly, your eyes were out of focus from being tired and from the dark itself. He kneeled closer to you and then kissed you slowly, "I promise I'm going to come back." Then he was gone, you watched his silhouette as it climbed out the window which it had come. You didn't really sleep well for the rest of the night, but you had off from work and could sleep late if you needed to. It was a rainy day, Karen had gone to the firm, she asked if you had wanted to come, but you politely declined. You told her you wanted to clean the apartment a little, since it was getting extremely dusty. You cleaned for about two hours, blasting music, seeing how much dust there really was, and then you took a break to eat. You heated up whatever leftovers you had in the fridge and sat down to watch tv, after you finished eating there was a knock at the door. 

"Hey (Y/N).." It was Matt. You hugged him tightly and he did the same to you. You invited him in and saw no visible bruises, cuts or even a limp. "Alright Matt, either you completely beat up Fisk and he put up no fight, or you did not fight Fisk." He sighed, "I didn't fight Fisk, only some more of his men, but I'm going back out there. Tonight." He was so set on this, you really did not want him to do this. The last time he tried, he almost got killed. "Matt....I don't think it's the best idea..." You tried to be reasonable with him. You hadn't realized how much he went out to fight until you both began dating. He sometimes insisted you stay at his apartment, but then he would leave in the middle of the night. He would also come back, but he would always come back to you, but most of the time, beat up. There was no changing his mind about this, all you could do is sit with him and be with him. You sat next to him on the couch and he pulled you into his side, cuddling you and holding you very close. "Matt, be honest with me, can you beat Fisk?" He said nothing, which you knew meant he doubted himself and knew telling you the truth would hurt you a lot. You looked up at him and could see he had something bothering him. "Matty, I know that look, talk to me." You said to him softly. He sighed and spoke slowly, "I have to fight him, but I may not come back." He said quietly, and he sighed. You didn't have any real answers for him, all you could do was tell him it was going to be a difficult fight, but he would beat Fisk, that he just had to. 

That night Fisk was arrested. You were with Foggy and Karen when it happened. The news was everywhere, and you were all happy with it. Foggy had finally begun to believe what Matt and Karen had been saying about Fisk all along and now he was being taken away to a prison. Matt appeared a few hours later and then you all decided to order out to celebrate. It had been such a fun night, until you heard the news again. Fisk was never really under arrest, men who weren't being paid by him had been shot or killed. You knew exactly what Matt was going to do before he even moved. You grabbed both your coats and Matt said you guys were going to the police station to check to make sure Sgt. Brett was alright, he said for Karen and Foggy to go somewhere safe and stay together. Their relationship had been going so well, Karen had said this was the happiest relationship she had been in. You and Matt both knew they were going to be together no matter what, but he wanted to make sure they agreed to it, just in case. 

You followed Matt out the door and were back at his apartment before you knew it. Half the roads were closed, once the cab stopped you and Matt climbed out and had almost ran all the way back to his apartment. He opened up a box you had never seen before. He pulled out a brand new suit. It was red and black, there was strong material to protect him, and the helmet had two small horns on it. There were places for the sticks he used to fight with on his legs and the whole thing looked incredible on him. You had to admit, he really looked good in it. "Matt, when did you get this? Where did you get this? Why did you choose red? Why does this look so good on you-" "(Y/N), you're asking a million questions at once" he laughed as he finished putting it on. "I got it earlier today, and he had said red was the only color he had, but you know what's good about having red? They can't see me bleed. As for that last question, everything looks good on me, " he smiled at you as he put the helmet on, ignoring your first question completely. He walked closer to you, holding your face in his hands. "(Y/N) I have to go, I'm going to come back, I promise, just- just wait for me to come home." He didn't wait for a reply as he kissed you. His kiss was soft and all the other words he had wanted to say could be felt in that kiss. He pulled away and then left. You stood alone in his apartment, hoping that he really would come home again and you two could sleep in peace for one night. You changed into some clothes you had brought over a few weeks ago and put on one of Matt's hoodies trying to believe he was going to be okay. You opened up the computer that had been laying on the kitchen counter and kept the news on. You were getting a drink from the fridge when you heard it, your heart nearly stopped, and then panic set in. You couldn't believe how easily words could hurt you. You ran over to the computer to make sure you hadn't misheard anything. You didn't. You could hardly believe it, they then switched to the live camera and it only made your night worse. You replayed those words over and over through your mind as you watched what was being streamed. 

"A man in a red suit has been seen fighting Wilson Fisk, this man appears to be alone fighting against Fisk, we go live now...." The newscaster had said and then the fight between Matt and Fisk appeared before you. You could see Matt had the advantage, especially in the new suit, but that didn't stop Fisk from trying. Fisk had hit Matt a lot, and then it happened. The last thing you could ever want happened. Fisk knocked Matt to the ground and he didn't get up right away, then Fisk hit him again and again and again...It hurt to watch and then it disappeared. They stopped broadcasting.


	7. Things That Make Us Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt didn't come home last night after the fight, even after Fisk was arrested again and put away, and then you get one phone call, you hear the news, and it changes everything.

You watched the blank computer screen, hoping for a change, anything to see Matt, but nothing happened. They switched back to the regular newscaster who had been speaking before and you could hardly process what was being said. you had so many thoughts running through your mind and then one single sentence snapped you out of it. "WIlson Fisk has been properly arrested and is being sent away to a high tech security prison. The man in the red suit fighting against Fisk, otherwise known as "Daredevil," was last seen with numerous injuries and then fleeing the scene. Reporters...." You shut the computer after that. Fisk was being arrested and Matt was most likely going to come home soon and have you help him patch up any cuts. You had gotten better at stitching and cleaning wounds after having Claire show you exactly what to do. You trusted Claire from the moment you had met her, mainly because she was cleaning Matt's cuts, but you knew if Matt trusted her, she couldn't really be that bad. You two got to know each other very quickly and had a lot in common. She stopped by the bakery once in a while and often helped you out when she could. You had hoped Matt would go to her, and usually after she was done, she would call you. You waited, you fell asleep once or twice but never had a missed call and the phone never rang. Matt never came home. You tried to call her, but there was no answer. You fell asleep for about two hours before you woke up to your alarm. You had to go to work, you were hoping Matt would show up there, or if he didn't, maybe it could distract you. 

The first half of your day was quite busy, but the second half was the slowest it had been in weeks. You turned on the tv only to find the worst news. Matt's name was shown on the screen, along with a picture of him in the Daredevil suit. You panicked. You had no idea what to do. You called Karen, and she answered right away. "Karen, what's going on? Do you know where Matt is? Does Foggy?" You said quickly, hoping she actually understood you, the panic in your voice was very noticeable. "(Y/N) slow down, Foggy wasn't at the firm and apparently Matt is Daredevil. No one has seen Matt and Foggy hasn't answered my calls." You felt more nervous than before and then told Karen to go home and lock all the doors, and make sure no one follows her. You knew how dangerous this could be for all of you, especially Karen, after all the things she had found out, they may try and kill her. Then you realized they may try and kill Matt too, Matt had even met Fisk before and now you felt as if you couldn't breathe. Karen's voice had been very calming and after an hour you told her you were going to close the bakery and go find Matt, but you wanted to do it alone. "(Y/N) are you sure?" She seemed so worried, you hate making her worried, but this time you weren't the only reason she had to be worried. You sighed and closed up, and then went back to Matt's place to put on new clothes, and then go look for him. You called Foggy about six times and then he finally answered. "Hey (Y/N)- Matt's at Claire's, we're both hiding him here, but he has to be moved- yeah he's fine, not too many deep cuts. Yeah Claire says he's going to come home to you soon. No- (Y/N) don't you dare come here, you know how dangerous it is." Foggy's tone changed then, he got very serious and he sounded a little nervous. You sighed into the phone, but told him you were already coming, you would be careful. You heard Claire's voice in the back saying something about carrying a small knife, and making sure that if you go for the face, go for the eyes. Then you heard Matt's voice sarcastically saying something to Claire about how the eyes are so easy to hurt, it is the perfect place to aim for other than the nose. You smiled and took a breathe, Matt was awake. You told Foggy to put him on the phone. "Matt are you alright? What are you going to do now? They know." He sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay, or at least I will be, and I'm not too sure yet, I'm going to have to lay low or hope everyone thinks it's a lie." He sounded like he was in a lot of pain and you could hear how scared he was. "Matt, I'll be there soon okay," you heard him take a breathe, which you knew meant he relaxed a little, having you there would make him better, but then he realized you had to get there. "(Y/N)...it's too dangerous, I can't lose you, (Y/N) I love you too much for that to happen, just trust me on this okay? I want you here, I do, but it's so dangerous out there, and they know who you are. I'm assuming you're at my apartment right? Just wait for me to come home, I promise I'm going to get there as soon as I can." Matt's words had left you speechless, you two have never said 'I love you' before and it made you extremely happy to know he felt the same way you did. "Matt, I love you too; and fine, I'll stay here, but you had better come home soon okay? I don't want to lose you either Matty." You replied back to him and he promised he would make it home. You hung up and then locked the door to the apartment. You texted Karen about what was going on and she agreed to stay at the apartment you two shared. You told her you would come back there soon and stay with her for more nights. She replied happily and told you she would call you in the morning when she woke up. That made you realize you had no idea what time it was. You looked at your phone and the time had been 1:30 in the morning.

The events of the day had begun to take their toll on you and you changed into pajamas and fell asleep on the couch. You were awoken by a ringing noise which you realized was your phone. It was Foggy and it was also 3 in the morning. "Foggy" you groaned into the phone "what's the matter? You alright?" You were so tired, all you wanted was for Matt to be home, you wanted to lay with him in bed and have him hold you close. You wanted him to kiss you again, and you wanted him to say 'I love you' in person. You wanted to tell him what you loved about him and watch his face as he listened to you. You missed him and you wanted him home. Then Foggy told you something that set you back into a panic, and you realized Matt may never come home again. "(Y/N) listen to me, Matt's been shot."


	8. The Fear of Losing You

Your heart stopped, the world slowed down, and you were speechless. "(Y/N) it- it wasn't an accident. This guy I guess he was following us, he shot Matt in the stomach, Matt heard the trigger and pushed us both down, but it still got him. I called an ambulance already and my hand is holding the wound, but there's so much blood. (Y/N) what if- what if-" Foggy started to panic. He was going to lose it. "Fog, relax, they're gonna patch him up and he's going to be fine before you know it." Your breathe was uneven, you hardly believed what you were saying, but you had to be convincing long enough for Foggy to hold himself together. You could hear sirens and Foggy said he would call you at the hospital. You grabbed a bag and packed up some of your clothes and some of Matt's. You packed anything else you could fit and then went to your apartment. You woke up Karen and then talked with Foggy. You and Karen rushed over to the hospital and saw Foggy, he had been crying. His eyes were red, his voice cracked when he spoke to you, and then he sobbed more into Karen's shoulder. It completely broke your heart. Once Foggy started to cry, Karen did too. You gave them as many tissues as you could find and then a doctor came over. 

"I assume you three are all here about Murdock..he's in recovery, once he wakes up he's going to be moved to a private room, it's going to be guarded under Sgt. Mahoney's orders and he told us to only let..a Foggy? Yeah that sounds right, Foggy, only Foggy's allowed in, anyone else, no matter who they claim to be, isn't allowed in." The doctor said and then walked away to deal with other patients. You were silent, you kept your eyes glued to the floor, and when Karen put her hand on your shoulder, you flinched away. You didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone, you just wanted to be able to see Matt and now you wouldn't even be able to. You could hear Foggy calling your name as you walked away and once he stopped you assumed Karen told him to. You walked outside and sat on the ground. It was quiet, it felt nice to feel the fresh air, you checked your phone and it was 5 in the morning. The sun was slowly rising and you could see the colors of the sky changing. For a brief moment, you felt peace, but you knew once you went back inside everything would be chaos. You sighed and got up, bracing yourself for the chaos and then found Foggy and Karen asleep on two chairs, Karen's head was on Foggy's shoulder and you found an empty seat across from them and fell asleep. 

You woke up to Karen's voice and a gentle shake. You slowly opened your eyes, hoping that maybe it was all a nightmare, maybe you just stayed home and Matt was waiting at the door for you. Once you were fully awake, you realized it wasn't a dream, it all happened. "He's in a room, he's okay, he's alive." Karen whispered to you and then helped you up and started to walk toward his room. It was the last room in the hallway, and there were two men guarding the door, and two by Matt's bed. It was then that you started to sob. You were crying so loud, Karen had to sit you down and tell you he was fine. Even though you knew he was, he didn't look it. His face was pale, he had numerous cuts all over his face, and a bandage covering his whole stomach. His had multiple bruises and he looked extremely sick. You couldn't stop crying, every time you looked up, it just made you cry harder. Eventually you calmed down and Foggy came up to you and said the best thing you could have hoped for at that moment. "Matt heard you crying, he said to tell you to 'think about the time the meatballs became burgers'...(Y/N) I have absolutely no idea what that could mean, but I'm hoping you do." He said and you laughed. You could see Karen and Foggy's confused faces but remembering that day always made you smile. The rest of the day passed slowly, you watched doctors enter and leave the room, they all said he would leave soon, maybe three days time. It made you smile and then Karen insisted you go home and get a proper night sleep. You did as she asked and passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

You woke up the next morning you called Karen and Foggy, they said there was no change in the hospital, Foggy was still the only one allowed in the room, he promised you that you would all go back to the hospital later, but Matt insisted you all go back to work, at least for a little while. You did just that and it kept you busy for hours, you made new cakes, cupcakes, and filled any other order that had been waiting. Foggy and Karen came by and you made them taste every new thing you made. It came time to close up and then go visit Matt again. You saw that his eyes were open and once he figured out you were there, he smiled. "He misses you (Y/N), he misses you more than anything." Foggy said as you both sat in the cafeteria, eating terrible food. Karen had gone home to shower and then go to bed early. "I know, I miss him too, I'm just really happy he's alive, once you called me and said that, I froze, I can't imagine my life without him anymore, or any of you. Foggy, I'm afraid to lose you guys, it scares me so much. You guys really mean the world to me and if something were to happen to any of you, I think I'd be lost..." You confessed. He smiled back at you, and you knew he felt the same. A doctor came down and found the two of you and told you by tomorrow Matt could go home. You could see the relief in Foggy's face as he could see it in yours. That night you went home and packed a bag for Matt this way he could at least change into something comfortable before coming home. 

You weren't at the hospital when Matt was being discharged, but that was because you and Karen had decorated his apartment and cooked a bunch of food and made so much dessert for Matt. You both had the idea of giving him a little "party" for him to come home to, mainly because you both knew it would cheer him up a lot, once you told Foggy he happily agreed to keep Matt away from his apartment until it was ready. Foggy knew just where to take him, Foggy finally got a proper sign for their firm and he hung it on the building, and he knew Matt needed to feel where it was. The little gesture would make him incredibly happy. You had Karen text Foggy that everything was ready and he said they weren't too far from Matt's apartment. They both walked in and you could see that Matt smelled the food and when he smiled, you knew the little idea made his day. You guys talked for hours about so many different things, then Fisk became the topic. "He's locked up, he won't be out for a while, that's a promise." Matt said confidently. You cuddled up closer to him, making sure to be careful of his wound, he still had on bandages that had to be changed every few hours. Foggy and Karen were sitting together and they both nodded in agreement before Karen got up and said it was time they left the two of you alone. You both said your goodbyes and you promised Karen to be home tomorrow. "Hey don't worry about it, I'll stay with her." Foggy said, he knew how much you hated to leave Karen, but he also knew you wanted to stay with Matt, which both Foggy and Karen understood. You told him you were so grateful for him and he smiled before you walked them out. You helped Matt off the couch and led him to the bathroom where you would change his bandages again. After changing them again he took your hand and told you to lay with him. He pulled you close and held you tight and for the first time in a few months, you felt relaxed and safe. Before falling asleep you heard Matt mumble something to you. 

"Matty, what did you say?" as you turned to face him. "I said you kept your promise, you did that for me, and I love you so much for it..." He drifted into a deep sleep and you kissed his lips before going to sleep yourself, but you kept wondering what promise you kept. After all that happened you could hardly remember what promise that was, but it was a question for the morning.


	9. Wait For Me To Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is going to be all fluff, and it is the last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the final chapter! I really loved writing this, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! ((yes the title is from the Ed Sheeran song))
> 
> If you have any other stories or one shot requests, feel free to ask away!  
> Anyway thank you again for reading this!

You woke up early the next morning to the smell of bacons and eggs, you could hear the sizzle of the bacon as it hit the pan and you slowly sat up. You rubbed your eyes and slowly walked into the kitchen. Matt smiled at you as he said good morning, you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him. "Hi.." you mumbled into his chest. "Hello (Y/N).." he said happily as he finished cooking, setting the food on the plates he set aside earlier. You both ate together and talked about how much easier life was going to be, without Fisk. Of course there will still be late nights where you need to help patch Matt up, but you had hope that it wasn't going to be as bad as it was. You cleaned up the plates and before you could do anything else, Matt pulled you against him, your back against his bare chest, he slowly rocked the two of you back and forth, you could feel how happy he felt. "Hey, Matty, last night..when you said I kept my promise, what exactly were you talking about?" You asked quietly. "You promised to wait for me to come home, and besides the hospital, you waited here for me. You listened when I asked you to stay, and I really love that about you. I love that you waited, despite the fact that you were really worried, and you wanted to be with me, but you trusted me. You waited for me to come home." He said as he turned you around and put his forehead to yours. "I love you (Y/N)...." He whispered to you and you smiled. "Matt, I love you too," and with that he leaned down and kissed you. It had been a while since you kissed him, you missed the softness of his lips and how much emotion you could feel in that kiss. You knew Matt felt the same when he pulled away and smiled at you again. "I do have to get to work...but I have a surprise for you later.." This left you puzzled and you watched as he walked away and ran the shower. YOu had no idea what Matt would be up to, but you knew it was going to be great. Matt came out about 20 minutes later, and asked if his hair looked alright. You laughed and fixed some stray pieces, "You know Matty, one day you're going to master doing your hair." He laughed and kissed you again before leaving, you realized you were going to be late and quickly rushed to get ready and get to work. 

Matt came by the bakery with Foggy around 4 in the afternoon and Matt told you that you were leaving. You were confused but before you could even say anything, Karen came in with a bag of clothes and told you she would take over. She handed you the bag and then made you and Matt leave. He got you both a cab and told the driver to go to your apartment. You arrived there and Matt said to go into your old room. You walked in and there saw bracelets, earrings and a necklace on the dresser. You put those on first, then saw the green dress inside the bag. It fit you perfectly and then Matt called your name. "Hey, you ready?" He asked, "Ready for what Matt?' You questioned back at him as you walked toward him. His hands gently trailed down your body, "our date...." He took your hands in his and walked you our the door and waiting outside was a cab. He hushed you before you could say anything else and then you arrived at the firm. He led you inside and you were dumbfounded. It was a completely new place; there were lights hanging from the ceiling, candles were lit on a table that had been in the middle of the room, and you could smell food coming from the other room. Matt pulled the chair for you to sit down and then brought out two incredible dinners, and the both of you talked for a long time. It was technically your real 'first date'; you knew Matt didn't think those nights where you ordered in Chinese food and watched old movies, or listened to his records didn't count as dates. After dinner Matt went into his office and turned on a record player you had no idea was in there. He came back out and took your hands and then began to slow dance with you. Hours later, he took you back to his apartment, which you now referred to as home. He helped you get undressed, as you did the same for him and then you both laid down in bed. You both laid together, enjoying the warmth you each gave off and as you listened to Matt's heartbeat you slowly fell asleep. It was the most romantic night you had ever had with Matt, and you knew there were more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own these characters  
> -A new chapter will be up shortly  
> -Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
